Emma Jackson
'''Emma Jackson '''is the daughter of Bridget Jackson and the stepdaughter of Barry Jackson. She's the sister of Troy and Justin Jackson and the niece of Ailsa Hogan. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Adam Cameron and Paul Jenson. Storylines Emma comes to live with her aunt Ailsa Stewart after attacking her stepfather, Barry. She immediately clashes with Ailsa's husband Alf Stewart. Emma attempts to buy alcohol from the local store but Alf's sister Celia refuses her the sale as she is underage, which causes Emma to insult Celia. Emma tells Ailsa she thought she would be more fun because she had been in jail and that was why she'd asked to stay with her. Ailsa refused to admit what she had been jailed for but reminds Emma that the experience was unpleasant. They both agree to stay out of each other's way. Ailsa gives Emma a job at the Bayside Diner but she constantly winds up Ailsa's business partner Bobby Simpson. Emma proves to be a lazy employee and is threatened by Bobby with the sack. She continues her feud with Celia and does little to impress principal Donald Fisher with her attitude. Adam Cameron invites Emma out on a date but when he tries to get close to her, she feels uncomfortable. Adam tells Emma he only went out with her for a bet, anyway. Upset, Emma takes revenge and drills holes in his raft causing it to sink in a race the next day. Emma confides in Carly Morris that Barry abused her after her real father died when she was eight. She takes Viv Newton under her wing, dragging her into trouble which does not sit well with Viv's guardian, Donald, who bans Emma from seeing Viv. Emma is fired from the diner and begins attending Summer Bay High, where she organises a student rebellion against the uniform. The plan fails when Donald turns up in punk clothing himself. Emma then encourages Viv to skip school and accept a ride from two guys who drive them out to a deserted forest. The guys soon turn on the girls and nearly rape them, luckily Steven Matheson and Alf rescue them. Emma is grateful to Steven and is attracted to him but he clearly prefers Viv. She then passes her driving test and lets Viv drive Alf's car but Viv crashes into a car belonging to Maurice "Revhead" Gibson and his friend "Skid". They demand payment otherwise they will tell Alf about the crash. Bobby helps the girls stall Revhead and Skid while Lance Smart and Martin Dibble fix the car and they avoid payment. Emma begins a relationship with Adam but she has a momentary attraction to Grant Mitchell and asks him out. Grant rejects Emma as he will be starting as her new teacher. Vicki Baxter, Emma's nemesis, herself has a crush on Grant and when he rejects her, she invents a story in which Grant sexually assaulted her resulting in him being suspended. Emma applies pressure to get Vicki to change her story but every attempt backfires. Vicki does eventually confess and Grant is off the hook. Bridget, Emma's mother arrives and she is not pleased to see her and tells her to stay away. However, Bridget manages to convince her she has kicked Barry out and they begin rebuilding their relationship. Ailsa and Bridget constantly fight over Emma's welfare. Emma agrees to go back to Riverstone with her mother and bids Ailsa an emotional farewell. Several weeks later, she returns in a bad mood and is constantly rude. Emma reveals Bridget has not changed. She breaks up with Adam and begins seeing Paul Jensen, who writes her a song. She encounters more problems with Vicki, who steals an exam paper and frames Emma for it, getting her expelled from school. Emma is forced to attend Yabbie Creek High. She is upset when Alf and Ailsa do not believe her and is even more distraught when Paul begins hanging out with Vicki. It emerges that Paul is only seeing Vicki as part of a plan to clear Emma's name. The truth is revealed after Vicki's cousin Anna arrives at the school and tells Donald all. Vicki is expelled and Emma is reinstated but she refuses to return to school. Donald, Alf and Ailsa apologise. Shortly after Emma ends things with Paul and takes a job on the Gold Coast and leaves to become an air hostess.